Moulin McKinley
by codependency
Summary: It's Moulin Rouge week in Glee, but with duets, jealousy, devout Christians, 'Gleepovers' and pregnant cats, who knows where they'll end up by Friday? Brittana & Klaine & Tike & Faberry friendship. For Alice.
1. In Which Lord Tubbington Is Pregnant

Dedicated to my amazing friend, Alice (Alicethegreatandawsome) I hope you enjoy it! ;) I don't own Glee, jsyk.

* * *

Moulin McKinley 

**Chapter I: **_In Which Lord Tubbington Is Pregnant_

* * *

"I think you're pregnant. You've been throwing up all the time recently and you're not eating your food as much. And I saw a stork outside the window, and it's not me that's pregnant, even though I don't use condoms." Brittany looked down at Lord Tubbington, a frown on her face. "I bought you a pregnancy test, all you have to do is pee on the stick."

She brought the pregnancy test out of her pocket and carried Lord Tubbington over to some newspaper. She held the stick out, waiting patiently for him to pee on the stick. After a while, she glanced over to her clock and realised that she'd have to leave for school soon.

"Okay, I have to go now." she told him. "I'll leave the stick here and just take the test when you're ready. If it turns blue, you're pregnant, and I'm pretty sure you are."

Noticing the sad look in his eyes, she gathered Lord Tubbington in her arms.

"And don't start smoking again. It's bad for the baby."

* * *

"Okay, do not sing any emotional songs today, Blaine." Kurt said to the boy next to him, a stern look on his face. "I've had _My Heart Will Go On _on repeat all night and this morning and I am not in a good emotional state right now."

Blaine smiled, leaning against his locker. "You're adorable, Kurt."

"You're intolerable." Kurt teased, grabbing Blaine's arm and walking in the direction of the choir room.

"You love it." Blaine laughed.

"I do."

* * *

"At the wedding, I want swans." Rachel told her fiancé as they walked to Glee club. They'd been talking on the phone for hours and as soon as she'd met up with him she'd carried on the conversation. He was getting sick of it, and he hadn't slept much last night.

"Swans?" Finn replied, confused as to why she'd want them.

Rachel sighed. "The white birds?" she reminded him.

Finn glared at her. "I know what swans are! You don't have to make me look so stupid all the time."

"I wasn't, Finn." Rachel told him. "From the way you said it I thought you didn't know…"

"I know what swans are." he told her. "Do you even care how _I _want the wedding to be?"

He turned and walked off, and Rachel didn't have the time to tell him that he was walking in the wrong direction. She leant against the locker.

"_Finn_." she whispered.

She didn't notice Quinn across the hall, reaching for her locker, still sat in her wheelchair. Rachel turned on her heel and made her way to Glee practice, passing Tina and Mike kissing against a locker that she was sure belonged to Santana, but she made no comment.

Mr Schuester entered the room, wearing one of his usual vests and looking slightly more enthusiastic than he had in the previous weeks. Rachel sat up in her seat, putting a smile on her face to make herself seem prepared and ready for the week.

She watched as Mr Schue wrote two words on the board and then drew back so that the Glee Club could read them.

"Moulin Rouge!" he exclaimed, saying them out loud so the whole club could hear.

There was a screech of excitement from the girls of the Glee club, Kurt, Blaine and, surprisingly, Mike, although his screech was more of a excited exclamation of "YES!"

"I loved that Disney film!" Brittany exclaimed. "But wasn't it just called Mulan?"

There was a collective sigh around the Glee club as Santana leant close to Brittany to explain to her that they weren't the same film, and to promise that they'd watch it that night.

"Is there anyone else who hasn't seen Moulin Rouge?" Mr Schue asked the club.

All of the guys raised their hands except Mike and Puck.

"Puck?" Mr Schue asked, eyebrows raised.

"Chicks dig it." was Puck's only reply.

"I have an amazing idea, even if I do say so myself!" Rachel exclaimed. "We need to have a Gleepover!"

The idea was met from many eye rolls and a few whispers of 'What is a _Gleepover_?" Rachel sat up in her seat, annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm about the idea.

"It's a Glee _sleepover_." Kurt told the group, having been talked to about the possibility of a Gleepover before by Rachel. "And I was just about to suggest the same myself, albeit the… _interesting _name."

"You guys go for it!" Mr Schue exclaimed. "All of you need to have seen Moulin Rouge by tomorrow—no exceptions, Finn."

Finn sighed, knowing he'd have to make up with Rachel to even get to the sleepover. He loved Rachel, she was just a little high maintenance at times, and a little domineering. He didn't even want to watch Moulin Rouge. He was pretty sure there were prostitutes involved or something, and it would get really awkward with the whole of Glee club there.

The bell rang and there was a scramble to get out of the room from the guys who knew that once they'd received an invite to the 'Gleepover'they would not be allowed to decline.

"Seven o'clock, my place!" Rachel yelled. "Bring food! No alcohol, Puck."

Puck winked at her and headed out of the door, already planning to break into his parent's liquor cabinet.

* * *

Santana spun around as a voice called her from down the hallway. She was surprised to find Blaine standing there, in all his gay glory, his jeans bright red and his sunglasses bright pink.

"What do you want, Puppy eyes?" she asked. "I'm due at Britt's house in an hour and I have to grab some stuff."

"School doesn't end for another two hours." Blaine told her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

Blaine shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me for Moulin Rouge week?"

Santana stared at him. "I'm doing a duet with Britt," she told him. "I thought you were gay, anyway?"

"I _am _gay," he told her. "I was just thinking of the way our voices would blend together and I really want to sing a song to Kurt, but I thought that maybe if our voices combined it could be for Kurt and Brittany?"

"Deal. Call me." Santana spun on her heel, walking towards her locker to grab some vital things for her trip to Brittany's house.

* * *

"Just pee on the stick, please?" Brittany pleaded with her cat. "It doesn't take long, just pee."

The doorbell rang, and she looked out of the window to see Santana waiting there for her, smiling, looking stunning in her Cheerios uniform.

"I'll be right back. Please, just pee on the stick?"

Brittany skipped down the stairs, opening the door and hugging Santana on the doorstep.

"Thanks for coming," Britt said, "I think Lord Tubbington is pregnant and I don't know what to do…"

Santana raised an eyebrow, but followed the blonde up the stairs into her room. She spied Lord Tubbington with something white and cylindrical in his mouth, and she fought back the urge to laugh as she realised Lord Tubbington was carrying the pregnancy test around in his mouth.

Brittany turned to Santana, tears filling her eyes.

"What do I do, Santana?" she asked. "I need to make sure that he's pregnant."

Santana sighed. She didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings— but how was she supposed to tell Brittany that Lord Tubbington could never be pregnant? She threw herself back onto the bed.

"Listen, Britt…"

* * *

**authors note:** I had a load of fun writing that! There will be songs in upcoming chapters, this was just a chapter to introduce the fic and start a few plotlines up. This fic will be mainly Brittana & Klaine, but will have Tike involved, and a few hints of Faberry. Feel free to make suggestions, as although I have a basic plotline planned out, I don't know the whole story yet. I apologise for any oocness, I haven't written a Glee multi-chap before, and a lot of these characters I have never written before. Also, I know the Finchel fight seems a little rushed, but they were talking for a while before the argument comes into the fic, so. ;) I hope y'all enjoyed it. I do not own the concept of a Gleepover, I've seen it before in other Glee fics.

Please _don't_ favourite/alert without reviewing.


	2. In Which Tissues Are Needed

Still dedicated to Alice, that amazing girl. I still don't own Glee.

Yay, this chapter has a song in it- i hope it's not done too badly! :)

* * *

Moulin McKinley 

**Chapter I: **_In Which Tissues Are Needed, Lots Of Them_

* * *

"I have to wear pajamas in front of the whole of Glee, Blaine, they have to be perfect!" Kurt exclaimed down the phone. "And I'm pretty sure half of Glee are expecting me to turn up in pajamas spouting rainbows, and the other half are expecting me to wear Prada!"

Blaine smiled from his end of the phone; he really loved Kurt. "Go with the rainbows, you'll totally rock them." he laughed.

Kurt smiled on his end of the line, but then put on his serious face again. "This is serious, Blaine! What am I supposed to do?"

"Hang on a sec, I'll kick Wes and David out my house and I'll come over."

"Tell them hey from me." Kurt told him.

"Will do. Love you." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Love you too. Bye."

* * *

Rachel searched around the house for her copy of Moulin Rouge, and sighed when she couldn't find it. She'd turned her room upside-down—cleaning it up as she went along, she was nothing if not organised—and looked through all the rest of the house and still couldn't find it. It crossed her mind that one of her Dads might have been watching it.

"Dad?" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Which one?" a voice called.

"Leroy?" Leroy appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning over the banister.

"Or Hiram?" Hiram appeared behind her, smiling and embracing his daughter.

Rachel laughed. "Both?" she replied, and Leroy ran down the stairs, delighted with her response.

"Do either of you know where Moulin Rouge is?" she asked.

Both of them stood in thought for a moment and then spoke at the same time. "We leant to Harry."

Rachel sighed, thinking of the flamboyant gay man who was friends with both of her Dads. He was a nice guy, but he was always borrowing their movies—usually the musicals—she never could find a DVD when she needed it, and it was usually because of him.

"Is there any way you can get it back?" she asked. "I need it for tonight, the Gleepover."

Her Dads nodded, she'd told them about the Gleepover, and they were cool with it. She wished that she'd mentioned it was for Moulin Rouge week when she'd originally told them, then they would've known to try and get it back.

"No, he's out of town for a few weeks." Hiram told her. "Sorry, darling, couldn't you watch another film?"

"It's Moulin Rouge week in Glee!" she told them. "Everyone needs to have watched it by tomorrow."

"Call a friend, I'm sure you're not the only one who owns it." Leroy suggested. "How could someone survive without owning Moulin Rouge? I know I couldn't!"

Rachel sighed. "Thanks, Dads."

She walked away, searching for her phone so she could ring Kurt—she was sure he owned it.

* * *

Quinn rolled herself into the lounge, grabbing the remote control and switching the TV on. Life was different, being in a wheelchair. She missed being able to walk into the lounge, grab the remote control and throw herself down onto the sofa. She missed running through to the kitchen, being able to open the fridge fast, not being worried that it would hit her in the face. She missed being able to _walk_. She paid half attention to a Friends-like sitcom, but she didn't know the characters so she didn't really care. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hey." Quinn said, not in the mood for conversation. She had to go to Rachel's 'Gleepover' later, and she really _wasn't _in the mood.

The bright voice of Rachel Berry rang out from the other side of the phone. "Hey!"

Quinn silently cursed. "What do you want, Rachel?" she asked, in her flat, bored voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Quinn. Kurt was apparently too busy deciding what to wear tonight, Mercedes wasn't answering and I lost Tina's number."

"What do you want?" Quinn repeated.

Rachel sighed, Quinn didn't seem happy. "You don't possibly own Moulin Rouge on DVD, do you? My Dads' friend borrowed it and…"

"Hang on a sec." Quinn said, wheeling her wheelchair to the DVD shelf by her TV. She searched through the DVDs, looking for her copy of Moulin Rouge. She spotted a red DVD and pulled it out. "Yeah, I've got it. I'll bring it over tonight."

"Thanks, Quinn." Rachel smiled. "Bye."

Rachel hung up, and Quinn closed her eyes for a minute. Tonight was going to be awkward, that was for sure.

* * *

"Blaine, _please_?" Wes begged. "I want to see Kurt again!"

"No, you can't come and help pick his pajamas. Besides, we're going to a sleepover afterwards—you'd have to find your own way home."

Wes and David exchanged mysterious grins. "Well, what if we come too?" David asked. "I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind."

"No." Blaine told them. "No."

"_Please_." Wes said, employing his puppy-dog eyes.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" Blaine asked.

"Because you love us to bits and pieces and we're sexy as hell?" Wes suggested.

Blaine playfully hit him and sat down on his bed. "_Fine_. But if you embarrass me, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"We'll be as good as gold." David said as both of them smiled.

Blaine sighed. He was just realising what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Rachel put her beaming smile on as the doorbell rang at one minute past seven—she was beginning to get worried, she'd told everyone to be there at seven sharp, and she wondered whether they'd been kidnapped, robbed, or even killed on the way. She walked through to the door, opening it and not letting her smile fall from her face as she saw Quinn in her wheelchair just below the doorstep, on her own, with no one to help get her inside.

"Hey, Quinn!" she said, trying not to convey her embarrassment and how nervous she was.

"Are your Dads in?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed with relief. "Dads!" she yelled, prompting both of them to come to the door.

The conversation stopped for a while whilst Leroy and Hiram awkwardly tried to carry Quinn inside, stumbling for a moment and a look of pure terror crossing Quinn's face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it inside the house, Quinn looking relieved.

"We're heading out now." Leroy told his daughter. "We're going over to Barry's house."

Rachel sighed; she was still wondering why all of her Dads friends names ended in 'arry'. She said goodbye to them, leaving her and Quinn standing awkwardly in her hallway.

"I brought Moulin Rouge." Quinn said, holding out the DVD to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel told her, beckoning for Quinn to follow her through to the lounge.

The silence was even more awkward as Rachel sat herself down on the sofa, and watched Quinn wheel herself to a free corner.

"How are you coping, Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn stared at her. "I'm fine," she snapped.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"No. No, I'm not, Rachel, can we just leave this alone?" Quinn hissed.

The doorbell rang, saving Quinn from further probing questions directed towards her. Rachel got up to answer it, looking back to Quinn, pretending not to notice the tear in the corner of Quinn's eye. She opened the door and saw Kurt and Blaine standing at the door with two unfamiliar guys.

"Sorry we're late, Rach." Kurt said, embracing the brunette. "Wes and David somehow managed to convince Blaine to bring them along. You don't mind, do you?"

Rachel sighed. "No, of course I don't. Come on in."

The rest of the Glee club arrived within the next ten minutes, Santana and Brittany arriving together, their fingers linked, Mercedes and Tina ringing the doorbell whilst visibly shaking with maniacal laughter, and not being able to explain to anyone exactly what they were laughing about. Sugar and Rory came together, although the rest of the Glee club couldn't understand why Sugar insisted on Rory carrying her bridal style over the porch. Artie rolled in with a cry of 'sup' and finally Puck, Mike, Sam, Joe and Finn all arrived together, Finn kissing Rachel on the cheek and whispering a hurried apology.

Rachel directed all of them into the lounge, having decided that they would sleep there, not wanting to go through the awkwardness of electing two of the guys to carry Quinn up the stairs. Chocolate and crisps were brought out of several bags, and Rachel pretended not to notice Puck placing the alcohol carefully in a corner.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the club surveyed the room, looking at the bowl of crisps on the table in the middle. All of a sudden, most of the members of the group were diving towards the bowl, trying to get the crisps before anyone else could. Kurt hung back, not wanting to ruin his designer outfit, and he watched as Rachel and Quinn made eye contact, both of them having hung back. Kurt shook his head—Quinn and Rachel weren't even friends, he must have been imagining it.

"Shall we watch it, then?" Rachel asked them all as they finally settled down with a handful or two of their favourite crisps.

There was an affirmative response from the club, and so Rachel put the DVD on and beckoned for Kurt to turn the lights out and bring in the popcorn.

"Don't you eat the popcorn too fast!" Rachel yelled.

* * *

Will sighed as Emma told him she was turning in for the night. He glanced at his watch, thinking he must have lost track of the time, but he was right—it was only nine o'clock. He loved Emma, he really did, but sometimes he wished she were a little more spontaneous, a little more up for things. He took a swig of his beer, and then sprung to his feet as the doorbell rang.

The doorbell rang again, as if the person outside was getting impatient.

"I'm coming!" he yelled at the door, hoping the ringer wasn't one of his grumpy neighbours.

He threw the door open and grinned as he saw the blonde woman standing there, wearing a can-can dress. His eyes widened, wondering why she was wearing a Can-can dress, and exactly how she'd found out it was Moulin Rouge week in Glee club.

"Hey, Will!" the woman exclaimed.

"Holly!" he laughed. "I thought you were… no, I didn't know where you were! How come you're here?"

Holly smiled. "Let a woman inside on a cold night, why don't you?"

Beckoning for her to come through, he led her to the lounge, indicating for her to sit down on the sofa. She put her legs up as he sat next to here.

"Where have you been, then?" Will asked.

Holly laughed. "Here and there. You know you can't tie me down."

"And the can-can dress?" Will asked.

"That's my normal attire." Holly replied. "Sorry, are can-can dresses not the norm around here?"

A laugh came from Will. "No, I can't say that they are. Seriously, how did you know it was Moulin Rouge week in Glee?"

"I know things, Will." Holly told him, smirking.

"Beer?" Will asked. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"We do." Holly smiled. "Go ahead, I've come a long way."

* * *

"And then… then she just _dies_, I can't deal with this!" Kurt sobbed as Blaine handed him tissues.

"I know, I know." Blaine said, trying to comfort Kurt.

"And he loves her so much, and he's just sang come what may, but it's her dying day, but he's still going to love her, and, _Blaine_, she's dead, I can't deal with this!"

"It's okay, Kurt, just let it out." Blaine replied, thinking of how adorable Kurt was when he cried at films.

"Blaine, stop hogging the tissues! We need tissues over here!" Tina yelled, pointing towards Rachel sat between Wes and David, all of them crying their eyes out.

"Kurt needs them just as much as they do!" Blaine shouted back.

"I have two guys and one girl crying over here!" Tina told him, laughing at the absurdity of their conversation.

"Kurt can out-cry all of them." Blaine replied. "Except maybe Rachel." he added, watching Rachel sob with all her heart whilst talking to Wes and David about just how sad she found the whole thing.

Blaine looked around the room, seeing how everyone else was coping. Rory and Sugar were laughing together in the corner, Finn was sitting with Puck, Mike and Sam, all of them trying to look as if the film hadn't completely broken them down, when in reality, all of them had been inches away from crying their eyes out. Brittany and Santana were talking to each other, holding hands and their eyes locked onto each other, not noticing anyone else in the room, not even noticing Quinn and Joe's conversation in which Joe was telling Quinn all about how lust was a sin. Blaine's eyes flicked to Mercedes and Artie, both of them reminiscing about singing Proud Mary in their first year of Glee club.

Blaine was brought back to the present with a cry of, "TISSUES, HERE, NOW!" coming from Tina. He threw the box over to her, but Mike intercepted it carefully.

"Seriously, stop crying, please?" he asked.

He winked at Tina, who instantly understood what he wanted to sing.

"Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong!" Mike started saying, the rest of the Glee club quickly catching on.

"Please, don't start that again." Tina said, smiling, not caring that she was out of character for the song.

Mike smiled, taking Tina's hand, beginning to turn the dialogue into song. _"All you need is love." _

"A girl has got to eat!" Tina exclaimed, slapping Mike's hand away, to the laughter of the Glee club.

_"All you need is love." _Mike stepped closer to Tina, looking her in the eyes, and she couldn't hold back a blush.

"She'll end up on the street!" Tina said, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

"_All you need is love!" _Mike repeated, taking Tina's face in his hands.

Tina removed his hands carefully and looked him in the eye. _"Love is just a game." _

_"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!" _Mike sang, dancing around Tina just like he was in the choir room.

Tina pushed Mike onto the floor, causing Joe to squeak as he narrowly avoided being crushed by him. She stood over Mike, singing, _"The only way of loving me baby is, to pay a lovely fee." _

Mike stayed lying on the floor, pleading, _"Just one night, just one night." _

_"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!" _Tina told him as he rose to his feet.

_"In the name of love. One night in the name of love." _Mike asked, noticing the glee girls giggling.

_"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!" _Tina sang, grabbing Mike's shirt and then pushing him away. She was quite enjoying overpowering Mike—she liked being in charge.

_"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love. Don't leave me this way." _Mike sang out.

Quinn wheeled her chair closer to them, and Tina and Mike understood, letting Quinn take the spotlight.

_"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs," _she sang.

_"I look around, and I see, it isn't so." _

Quinn gasped as she saw who took the male part—Rachel. She stumbled over her next line, still in shock.

_"S-some people want to f-fill the world with silly love songs." _

_"Well, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know?" _Rachel sang out.

Kurt and Blaine jumped up, knowing that it was time for them to let their diva out.

_"'cause here I go… again!" _Blaine sang, noticing Kurt's look of relief that he didn't steal Nicole's part from him.

_"Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!" _

Kurt came in, happy that he'd seized this part of the song for Blaine and himself. _"Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!" _

_"We could be heroes!" _Blaine sang out. _"Just for one day." _

Santana pushed her way through, wanting to take the part for a while, beckoning for Kurt to sit down.

_"You, you would be mean." _she sang.

To everyone's surprise, Brittany didn't stand up to take Blaine's part from him, and so, instead, Blaine continued the dialogue. "No, I won't!"

"And, I, I'd drink all the time!" Santana continued.

"_We should be lovers!" _Rory jumped in before anyone else could.

"We can't do that!" Sugar spoke in her annoying voice, much to the displeasure of the whole club.

_"We should be lovers!" _Rory continued in his dreamy irish accent, _"And that's a fact!" _

Mercedes decided the time was ripe to jump in before Sugar started singing. _"Though nothing, could keep us together!" _

_"We could steal time…" _Sam jumped in. _"Just for one day._"

Mercedes looked at Sam and blushed, knowing that he'd jump in to join her in song any day.

_"We could be heroes, forever and ever!" _the two of them sung out together.

_"We could be heroes!" _the whole of Glee club joined in, smiling. _"Forever and ever! We could be heroes forever and ever! We can be heroes…" _

Mercedes spotted her time to take the highest note in a line from one of her favourite songs ever. _"Just because I will always love you." _

Santana and Brittany began to echo her. _"I will always love you."_

Different harmonies echoed around the room, layering the music beautifully.

_"How wonderful life is_." Brittany sang.

Santana joined in with her. _"Now you're in the world." _

The whole Glee club applauded themselves and then fell back laughing onto the cushions and airbeds spread around the room. There was silence for a moment before Puck brought out his stash of alcohol.

"Never Have I Ever, anyone?" he asked.

The whole club cheered a yes immediately, and the game began.

* * *

Wow, that was long! Okay, so the Gleepover has started, but it's really only just begun, haha. Holly is back, because I couldn't resist. I do ship WillHolly, but I doubt I'll be putting it in here because it takes too much time and this fic will only span one week at McKinley. Let me know whether the song worked or not, haha. Also, I was too lazy to proof read this, I only scrolled down to check there weren't red lines. :)

I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm blown away by the response to this, so, thanks! :)

Please don't favourite without reviewing. I will send out sneek peeks of the next chapter in review replies, as a little reward for everyone who reviews.


	3. In Which Spanish Yelling Happens

Always dedicated to Alice. There's a song in this chapter, but it's not very well known. :)

* * *

Moulin McKinley 

**Chapter I: **_In Which Spanish Yelling Happens_

* * *

"Never Have I Ever…" Rachel hesitated, wondering what to say. She was aiming to get through the evening without ending up kissing a gay guy or something equally stupid. "kissed a girl."

Rachel watched as all of the guys drank except Kurt and Joe. She smiled as she noticed Santana and Brittany wrapping their arms around each other's before drinking, and smiling at each other.

Finn was next, and he paused for a minute, thinking of what he could say. "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

"Imaginative." Santana commented. "Tell me, Finn, does Rachel have you on a string or does she just drag you around by your balls?"

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed.

"It's true." Santana said. "Anyway, drink."

The boys of the Glee club minus Kurt and Blaine left their drinks on the table, whilst the girls and the gay couple drank.

The game continued on for a while, the club getting progressively drunker, the laughs getting louder, and the "Never Have I Evers" getting more and more inappropriate. The circle came around to Joe again, the club getting more and more annoyed, seeing as Joe had hardly stepped a toe out of line in his life and so hadn't done half the things the other had, causing him not to have to drink as much.

"Never Have I Ever…" Joe began, having realised that he'd pissed off the majority of the Glee club that night. "had sex."

There was a sigh around the room as the majority of the club drunk, Blaine laughing at Wes and David as they, too, drank and shot glares at Blaine, knowing he still believed both of them were in love, even though they both had girlfriends. Mercedes ignored her shot glass, looking around the room seeing it was only her and Rory who hadn't drunk.

Finn looked at Santana and Brittany, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Wait, how do you two even…" he paused, thinking of how best to phrase it. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "_do it_?"

Joe dropped his glass, Rachel squeaking as the liquid spilt out onto the carpet, quickly getting the materials needed to clear it up, knowing that her Dads might just murder her if she ruined their perfect cream carpet. The majority of the teens looked awkward but turned their heads towards Santana and Brittany, wondering exactly how they'd handle their response.

"Well, Finn." Santana began. "It all starts when two girls love each other very much. _Very much_." she repeated. "And it all stems from there, really."

Quinn began sniggering in the corner at the look on Finn's face. She pulled the bowl of popcorn onto her lap, getting ready for a conversation that was sure to be amusing.

Finn's face turned very red. "On second thoughts…" he began as the whole of the club plus Wes and David burst into hysterical laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want a technical explanation?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Yes." Finn quickly said. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

"What's up with you then, Will?" Holly asked.

Will smiled. "I'm engaged to Emma," he told her.

Holly hid the disappointment she felt, not wanting to ruin Will's life by telling him how she felt. "I'm happy for you, Will." she said, and she was glad that it wasn't a lie, she was happy for him, really.

There was an awkward silence until Holly spoke again. "So what are your plans for Moulin Rouge week?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm just going to let the kids do their own thing with it. I know Blaine and Santana already have something up their sleeve." Will told her.

"I can't believe it's their senior year for a lot of them— last time I saw them, they were so little."

"Little?" Will laughed. "Really?"

Holly smiled. "What song are _you _doing this week, then? You're not going to let your kids take all the good songs, are you?"

"Well… I had a few ideas." Will said, clicking play on a CD player that Holly hadn't even noticed was there, and beginning to sing.

"_There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far. Over land and sea."_

Holly caught on to what song he was singing, and stepped closer to him, looking him in the eye. _"A little shy, sad of eye, but very wise was he." _

Will stepped closer to her, both of their voices joining in harmony. "_And then one day. The magic day he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings. This he said to me." _

They paused for a second, both of them breathing in and out, before raising their voices once again to sing. "_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return._"

The two of them embraced, laughing.

"I missed you, Will." Holly said.

"I missed you too. Hey, do you want to help out with Glee this week?" Will replied.

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly smiled.

* * *

The room was silent as all the Glee club members had fallen asleep, after playing various drinking games and major drunk quoting of Mean Girls. Santana and Brittany lay side by side, still holding hands while they were sleeping. Santana looked tranquil for once in her life, and if anyone had been awake they would have hardly recognised her face in sleep.

A few metres away, Rory woke up from his sleep, groggily opening his eyes and forgetting for a moment where he was. He realised that he urgently needed the bathroom, and so he rose out of his sleeping bag, trying not to trip up on anyone. He made his was through, and then tripped up over an empty bowl that he assumed was previously full of food. He landed on someone he couldn't recognise in the dark, until her screams ripped through the night.

"Déjame!" Santana yelled.

Rory looked confused and jumped up, muttering out a hasty apology. "I'm sorry, Santana."

"Hablas ingles!" Santana yelled, the entire Glee club having woken up with the racket, most of them moaning and diving back underneath their blankets.

Santana looked down for a minute, deciding to switch into English. "Watch where you're going next time, Scottish."

"I'm not Scottish." Rory protested, heading out of the room into the bathroom, and not emerging for a while.

Surprisingly, Mercedes was the only one who hadn't been awoken, and the Glee club looked at each other curiously as she rolled over and muttered something about tatertots.

"Does anyone have a clue what went on there?" Sugar asked.

"Rory fell on Santana." Finn muttered, head underneath his blankets.

The group sighed, and the focus turned to Wes and David in the corner, shaking beneath blankets. It seemed as if Wes had been having a very intense dream when he was woken up by Santana's Spanish yelling, and David had been trying to calm him down.

When Rory finally came back into the room, the whole Glee club was wide-awake, Mercedes having been awoken by an argument over a drinking game coming back up again.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep again tonight." Quinn commented, and the room murmured in agreement.

"TITANIC!" Kurt and Rachel yelled in unison, and much to the dismay of the majority of the guys, Titanic was put on, but not before tissue boxes were sourced from around the house.

* * *

I know this chapter was really short, but I had minor writers block, and I just needed to get this out here a) so that I'd done it, and I knew I had & b) so Alice didn't murder me.

Also, I've been thinking about when this is set. I'm thinking probably post-dance with somebody, and this would just be the week after that, and the week before Choke.

There was Spanish in this chapter, and translated it was "Get off me!" and then "Speak English!" Thanks to WeasleySeeker & hearts like fireworks for helping with that. :)

Please drop by a review- I'll be sending sneak peeks in review replies again, as soon as I've actually written the next chapter. ;)

Oh, and in other news, I now have a Glee forum, and if any of you want to join, it's called We Are Unicorn, and if you want a link, tell me in your review and I'll link you in a PM. :)


End file.
